Amu's Sky
by xPhoenixDragon
Summary: Based off the Asian Drama Koizora Sky of Love . Hinamori Amu is an ordinary high school girl who loves skies and has no idea about love until she meets Tsukiyomi Ikuto.


**Vickie: **_Ciaossuu! _It's my first story here on fanfiction and it's a shugo chara story^^

**Shugo Chara Cast: **Whoot!

**Ikuto: **Is it an Amuto?:D

**Vickie: **Why yes it is! Tho it's a sad storyT^T But I still hope you enjoy it! It's based off the Story/Drama/Manga/Movie, Koizora(Sky of Love), but I'm following the Drama's way since I love it the best(: But I follow it a lot a lot, so if you see the same thing as the drama or something different, don't be shocked, I'm trying my best here. Also, fi you've watched the Drama or any other Koizora, let's not ruin it for others,kay?:) Also I'm not very good with spelling and grammar, but I try my best and I try my best to keep the Characters in Character, which is pretty hard in this story:l I also had to create an OC for a character in the story since I couldn't think of anyone that would fit the characterT~T But I hope you read and review, which is nice^^ Now someone, disclaimer!

**Nagi: **Vickie does not own Koizora or Shugo Chara!

**Vickie: **Thank you Nagi! Now on with the story!

_Italic- _Usually is Amu narrating, other then that it should be label what it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Ikuto..._

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Amu slowly rolled around her bed to reach her alarm clock and shut it off. She then got out of bed and streched then went to open her window revealing a beautiful sky.

_the me back then..._

_lived in an extremely sheltered world._

With a bright smile on her face, Amu went to grab her phone and took a picture of the beautiful, clear blue, morning sky.

_Never did I realize how sheltered it was._

_It felt, like I was living with my utmost effort._

With the smile still on her face and happy with the picture she took, she continued to look at the morning sky.

_I've always thought that..._

_that was the real me._

Then there was a knock on the door, "Amu, time to get up!" It was her mother, Midori, waking her up after she finished making breakfeast.

Turning to face the door she replied, "I've been up!" Closing her phone she went to get ready for school.

Meanwhile her dad, Tsumugu, was in the bathroom busy getting ready for work, tying his tie perfectly then decided to put it to the side making it look it was done incorrectly, but passing by was Midori laughing to herself.

"Out of my way! Dad, get out of my way!"Ami, Amu's sister, was pushing her dad out of the way and getting her toothbrush and the toothpaste. "I'm going to be late!" Then Tsumugu just casually walked out of the bathroom and to the dinning room for breakfeast.

Walking into the dinning room was Amu with a bright smile, "Morning!"

"Morning." Her family replied, her dad and sister eating breakfeast, while her mother was making Amu's lunch.

"Here you go Amu. Your lunch." Her mother walking around the counter and gave Amu her bento.

"Thanks Mom." Amu took her bento and went to put it with her bag, but noticed her dad's tie wasn't straight. "Jeez! Dad, your tie's not straight again." Amu bent down to help fix her father's tie.

"Oh." Her dad replied casually like he didn't know and raised his head for better access to fix the tie. Her mom and sister were laughing in the background while watching.

"What?" Amu asked turning around to face them.

"When I was still in high school," Ami turned to face her dad, "you didn't shave everyday. Remember?"

"You're really trying hard to gain your teenage daughter's attention, aren't you?" Her mother said as she walked back to the counter.

"What? You did it on purpose?" Amu turned to face her dad in a surprise voice and look.

"No I didn't." Her dad lied shaking his head.

"He's got a lump of worry in his heart. He's worried whether your going to change at all." Amu looked to face her mother as she was making another bento. "He just wishes that you both stay as children forever."

Amu smiled hearing this then turned to face her dad again and bent down to look at him face to face. "Don't worry dad, I won't change." Her dad just nodded his head and kept reading his newspaper. Amu then went to take her seat and ate breakfeast with her family, "Thank you for the food!"

_Back then, I really thought... I won't change._

* * *

><p>On her walk to school Amu looked up to the sky which was a beautiful blue sky and small little clouds.<p>

_To change myself for love, I really couldn't have imagined that at all._

Amu then took out her phone to take a picture, but when she did Rima appeared and blocked the sky in the picture.

"Morning!"

"Jeez Rima!" Amu backed a few steps from Rima's sudden arrival.

"Hey, hey! How's my make-up today?" She asked leaning closer to Amu and brushing her bangs to the side to show her make-up to Amu for her response.

Amu was clueless when it came to make-up since she barely wore any make-up, so she responded asking, "Is it any different from usual?"

"Whaaat?" She leaned back from Amu's response that wasn't much help.

"Morning Rima-tan! Amu-chi!" Yaya, Rikka, and Nadehsiko arrived to join in the conversation.

"Rima, did you change your mascara?" Nadeshiko asked looking closely at Rima.

"You can tell?" Rima yelled in a happy voice and faced them while Nadeshiko and Yaya nodded as a response. "I changed it to Lancome's."

"Really? Rima-chan looks so mature!" Rikka asked leaning closer to Rima to look at the mascara.

"How much was it? 'Cause last time we hung out you were broke because you spent your allowance buying make-up! Again!" Amu asked in a concerned voice.

"Jeez Amu, if you're worried about that, you won't ever get a boyfriend."Rima said while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Not like I would care or want one." Amu said casually looking away.

"But Rima-tan, why did you change your mascara suddently?" Yaya asked getting Rima's attention back.

Rima then gathered every one close together," I've..."

"You...?" The all asked at once.

"Fallen in love!" Rima yelled.

"Whaaaaat?" Every one of them were surprised to hear this.

"Who is it? Tell us!" Amu asked while the others nodded wanting to know.

"It's ... I'm not telling!" And Rima ran off.

"What!" Yaya shouted and they started chasing Rima to school.

"Wait Rima! Rima!" Amu screamed.

"Why not Rima!" Nadeshiko yelled.

"Rima-chan! Tell us!" Rikka shouted.

_It seems that the view in my eyes has become rich with the color just for love._

_The sound of wind in my ears became softer._

_Never did I know that the world will change..._

Once they entered Seiyo High School they were still chasing after Rima, but entering the school right behind them was a boy with midnight blue hair riding his bike now passing right by them.

_...because of it._

_And, Ikuto, who taught me all of this..._

_except that..._

_Ikuto, who taught me all of this..._

_is..._

_...now longer here._

Once they were in the school hallways, Rima was dragging them to a classroom.

"Over here!" She yelled leading the way.

"Wait! Slow down Rima-tan!" Yaya complained while trying to catch up.

Rima then stopped at a classroom, 1-D, took out her mirror and adjusted her bangs guessing it got messed up from the running, then looked inside the classroom as did her friends. Inside there were a couple of boys in the corner playing cards.

"The one with the long purple hair. He's name is Nagihiko, but perfers being called Nagi." Rima pointed to a boy with long purple hair that looked like it was up to his knees sitting by the window with a boy that had midnight blue hair next to him.

"Him?" Nadeshiko ask to double check and Rima just nodded a 'yes'. **(A/N: Yes I know Nadeshiko and Nagi are the same people, but I needed charactersT~T And I made them not know each other even tho they look exactly alike.)**

"Cool!" Yaya said as she saw him.

"You can tell he's popular!" Rikka pointed out.

"He's just so cool!" Rima said admiring him from the doorway and Nadeshiko just holding her head in shock. Then Nagi looked their way and got up from his seat then started walking towards them. Rima noticing, corrected her standing posture and hair again, while her friends made way for him to walk through, but instead of turning towards Rima, he turned to face Amu.

"Yo, I'm Nagi. Let's exchange numbers." He said as he flipped open his indigo phone. Rima, not wanting to watch anymore, ran away.

"Rima!" Amu said as she watched her run and her friends run after her then she started to run after her too until a voice stopped her.

"Hey!"

Amu stopped for a momment then slowly started turning towards the voice and standing at the doorway was the boy with the midnight hair.

Stunned for a momment, he remembered what he was doing and turned towards Nagi. "Nagi, your turn."

Nodding as a thank, Nagi walked towards Amu, "Hey what's your name?"

Amu though, still worried about Rima just politely excused herself and ran to find Rima.

"What was that?" Nagi sighed and then returned to the classroom, but the boy with the midnight hair was still looking Amu's way as she ran away.

* * *

><p>During class Rima was just upset, face in her hands on the desk ignoring the teacher's teaching.<p>

"Rima..." Amu whispered while shaking Rima to get her to cheer up from what had happen.

"Nagi totally ignored me and talked to you. What a total failure." Rima replied in a depressed voice.

"He was only teasing me, honsetly." And hearing that Rima lifted her head a little from the desk. "And you know what happened? After you left he said,' Tricked you. Did I scare you?' " Then Rima cheered up a bit. "He also said, 'So, tell me what's the number of the girl you were with eariler?' " And hearing that Rima sat up straight and faced Amu with a bright look on her face.

"Really?" She screamed and everyone looked at her.

"Mashiro Rima! Hinamori Amu! Be quiet and pay attention to the lesson!" The teacher scolded.

"Sorry." Rima aplogized with a sad look and the teacher went back to the lesson, but Rima had a big smile once the teacher turned away.

* * *

><p>"Did you really give my number to Nagi?" Rima asked during their lunch and Amu just nodded a yes.<p>

"Aren't you glad Rima-tan?" Yaya asked taking a bite of her cookie.

"Amu I love you!" Rima said as she gave Amu a big hug then let go after she realised something. "He'll send me a text then, won't he?" She then flipped opened her orange phone. "No way! What should I do?" She then hugged her phone to her chest. Then out of no where her phone started to viberate, meaning she got a text.

"He texted you?" Nadeshiko asked in a surprised voice..

"Show us!" Rikka shouted.

Everyone then leaned together as Rima opened the text.

' **_It's only Yaya :P_** '

"Hey Yaya! Stop messing around!" Rima yelled at Yaya while Yaya was laughing.

"Tricked you, tricked you! Hahaha." Yaya laughed out.

"You got her Yaya." Nadeshiko laughed while high-fiving Yaya.

Amu then hit the table as she stood up grabbing everyones' attention, "That's just mean! And you call yourselves her friends!" Everyone then looked at her in shock.

"Jeez Amu, you don't need to get so mad..." Rima said.

"Oh. Is that so..." Amu then quietly sat back down.

"It's fine." Rima smiled to show Amu it was okay.

"But anyways, isn't it great Rima-chan?" Rikka asked. "You'll have a boyfriend before summer vacation!"

"What about us!" Yaya complained.

"As long as all of you try your best, it'll be fine!" Rima comfronted them.

"There's only one week left!" Rikka complained holding up one figer to show her point. "What should we do!"

"Rikka. Yaya. Amu. Let's go somewhere during vacation together!" Nadeshiko suggested while Rikka and Yaya screamed in agreement and Amu just laughed watching her friends. Just then someone walked by their table and a strand of Amu's hair got stuck on the person's button.

"Ouch..." Amu said as she put a hand to her head and turned around to see Tatsuya. **(A/N: An OC! Same name as the guy from the drama tho.)**

"Oh, sorry..." He then removed Amu's hair off the button. "Are you okay?" Amu just nodded a yes and he just walked away leaving people around them shocked.

" 'Are you okay' he asked..." Nadeshiko repeated looking shocked.

"Tatsuya spoke?" Rikka said with amazement in her voice.

"Shocking!" Yaya said making an "O" face.

"Why isn't there a text yet?" Rima said looking at her phone and ignoring the topic of Tatsuya talking.

"Ahem." Nadeshiko coughed.

"Confiscate it!" Yaya shouted and reached for Rima's phone, but Rima backed away holding it closer to her. Amu on the other hand ignored them and looked away with a sigh thinking what should she do about her own problem.

* * *

><p>"Let's go for some apple pie!" Yaya suggested with excitement in her voice. It was after school and Amu and her friends were in their classroom getting their things together, ready to leave.<p>

"But, I'm on a diet right now." Nadeshiko explained while getting her bag.

"I'm going to the library so, you guys first." Amu said as she got up. Her friends nodded and said their goodbyes.

"See you later Amu! Bye-bye!" Rima smiled waving her hand with her phone in the other.

"Bye."Amu waved and waiting for everyone to leave. Once they left she sat back down and took out a piece of paper and pencil, then started writting.

'To Nagi,

Rima has been friends with me since elementary school and she's an extremely nice girl. If you could send her a text, I think it will make her very happy."

* * *

><p>Holding the letter in one hand, Amu was walking to Nagi's class, 1-D, to give him the letter. When she got there she spotted the boy with midnight blue hair with a violin in his hand, but he was facing the window so he didn't see her.<p>

"Excuse me..." Amu said quietly trying to get his attention, but he didn't seem to hear her. Building up some courage she walked into the classroom and closer the the boy. "Excuse me." Amu said louder then the first time, this time getting the boy's attention since he turned to face her way. "Where's Nagi?" He then put his violin down and walked towards Amu.

"What do you want with Nagi?" He asked with a straight face.

"Um..." Amu looked down to face the floor then noticed the letter and remembered what she was here for. "Here." She handed him the letter. "Can you pass it to him for me?"

He looked at the letter then back to Amu. "You're after Nagi?" He then grabbed the letter. "Love letters? Really, in this time age?" And all Amu could do was shake her head a no and once she was about to say something else, he leaned in, placing his hand on the back of Amu's head so she wouldn't back away, and kissed her. Amu's eyes widened in shock then pushed him away after she realised what was happening. "Don't tell me... that was your first?" After hearing this, Amu just ran out the classroom and hid behind the stairs.

_Ikuto,_

Amu eyes still widen, her mind playing back what had just happened in the classroom.

_you always took me by surprise._

Slowly, she brought her hand up to her lip realising how her first kiss was stolen by someone she didn't even know.

_You're always... attracting me so suddenly, leaving these feelings in my heart._

_Just like... the rapid currents that course endlessly to engulf everything._

* * *

><p>Amu was alone in her room looking at herself in the mirror then she openned the bottle of lip gloss and put it on carefully. When she finished there was a knock on her window.<p>

A couple of blocks outside the house, Amu's dad was walking home from work and when he was right in front of his house, he put his suitcase down and adjusted his tie so it wasn't straight, but crooked. Once adjusted, he started walking to the front door, but stopped again when he saw Rima climbing into Amu's room through the window and all he did was sigh for this was a common thing since middle school.

Rima had just safely climbed into Amu's room to face Amu and noticed she put on lip gloss. "You've put on lip gloss?" Rima pointed out leaning in closer to look.

"No I didn't." Amu lied waving her hands around. "I've had tempura, that's why."

"Ehhh? How un-sexy!" Rima complained as she backed away then spun around to show her outfit, an aquamarine dress that had small white polka dots on it with a white jacket with a silver heart-shaped necklace."By the way, what do you think? Nagi sent me a text! I'm super happy!"

"Seriously?" Amu smiled hearing the news."I'm so gald. He passed it to Nagi for me." Amu said under her breath.

"Huh?" Rima asked since she didn't catch the last part.

"Oh no, it's nothing!" Amu said as she waved her hands around again then walked over to sit on her bed. "Your business is my business. So, if you're happy then it makes me happy too."

"I see! Thanks Amu." Rima said and put on a kind smile from hearing the words coming from her best friend, then noticed Amu looking a bit down. "Amu, what's wrong?" She asked and sat down next to her.

Amu looked around hesitant at first."Well..."

* * *

><p>"Rima shot into Amu's room throught the window like a monkey again." Tsumugu said as he entered the dinning room that was connected to the kitchen. "What to do with this girl? She hasn't changed at all since she was a kid."<p>

"Maybe she wants some love advice." Midori suggested as she got a bowl and poured soup into it.

"You mean Rima?" Tsumugu asked as he sat down at the dinning table.

"I meant Amu." Tsumugu then looked at Midori like she was crazy. "Amu didn't have an appetite at dinner. Looks like there's something strange going on."

"Perhaps she wasn't feeling too well." Tsumugu suggested as he took his tie off and trying to calm himself down from thinking of his precious daughter getting a boyfriend already.

"Honey," Midori placed the bowl of soup on the table and a bottle of beer, then sat down next to her husband. "if you always treat Amu like a child, you'll be the one who gets hurt one day."

"What do you mean like a child?" Tsumugu said as he took a sip of his drink. "She _**is**_ a child. She's and adult once she turns 21. Thank you for the food." He continued as he picked up his chopsticks.

"The momment she falls in love is the momment she becomes an adult." Midori said then looked to her husband. "Thinking back, wern't we the same? I fell in love with you when I was 16," the husband then stopped eating and looked at his wife enjoying the flashback, "and then the two of us-" he then quickly stopped her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"No more reminiscing anymore."

"Ehhh, why not?" Midori complained. They just looked around the room and nodded while Midori started laughing to herself.

* * *

><p>"Ehhh?" Rima screamed.<p>

"Shhh!" Amu screamed and making put her finger to her mouth to motion a 'Shhh'. Rima then covered her mouth for a momment and reviewed what her best friend just told.

"He kissed you?" Rima whispered and Amu just nodded a yes. "Seriously?" Again, Amu nodded a yes. "Who was it?"

"That one friend of Nagi's," Amu said looking at the floor, "the one with the midnight blue-ish hair."

"Ikuto?" Rima asked shocked.

Amu then looked at her friend. "Is that his name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." Amu repeated softly.

"But," Rima said as she looked away from Amu's direction to think about something then looked back at Amu. "Ikuto has a girlfriend." Amu looked at her with a big surprised face. "She a year older and super pretty too. They seem lovey dovey when they're together too. I even heard that they've got a couple-style cellphone strap, the teddybear ones." Rima informed.

"I see..." Amu said as she slowly looked away.

"Amu, are you okay?" Rima asked worried about her friend.

Amu just laughed, "I've been tricked again." She then got up and walked towards the window and looked out. "That was my first kiss though."

"Amu...?"

Amu just turned to face her and smiled again, this one however was a fake smile. "I'm okay." She just turned to look out the window again as Rima's phone viberated letting her know she recieved a text message.

"It's from Nagi!" Rima squeled and replied while Amu wiped off the lip gloss she had put on earlier while remembering what happened in the classroom, then the information she had just been told.

* * *

><p>"Forgetting my lover. The forgotten seashell, how I long to unboard this ship to gather them." A student read from the book they were learning from, but Rima barely paying attention turned towards her left where Amu was suppose to be, but she wasn't made her worried and care less about the lesson. Tatsuya too turned around to see Amu not here was also worried.<p>

Amu, who was on the rooftop of the school, was just sitting down alone looking up at the dark cloudy sky took out her phone and right when she was about to take a picture, the roof door opened. Amu quickly went to hide just in case it was a staff person, then turned to see who it was and there was Ikuto and a beautiful girl with blonde hair that was curled upwards at the end. Seeing Ikuto with another girl broke Amu's heart a little, but she had it coming since Rima had told her he had a girlfriend. Then the girl pulled Ikuto into a kiss which startled Amu making her take a step back and hide again.

_It's not that I like Ikuto or anything, but I just feel flustered inside._

_I just feel... awful._

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day and Mika was just home watching an anime on the tv and eating a red bean ice cream.<p>

"It's summer vacation already so why are you stuck at home all day long?" Her mom asked her while she was doing the laundry in the backyard when she thought of a possible reason why Amu is home. "Or! Could it be the Rima got a boyfriend and doesn't have time for you?" Amu just kept quiet and kept eating her ice cream making her mom take it as a yes. "No way, so I'm right?"

Taking another bite of her ice cream, Amu turned around to face her mom and to deny the fact, "Not true. You're always thinking negative, Mom."

"What's with that?" Her mom said depressed as she grabbed a t-shirt from the laundry basket.

"Hey mom." Amu asked with a serious tone receving a hum from her mom telling her she's listening. "Who was your first kiss with?"

"Eh?" The question surprised Midori as she stopped folding the shirt she grabbed. "Why are you asking this so suddenly?"

"Well who was it? Was it Dad?" Amu asked becoming more intrested since her mom was stalling.

Her mom just laughed then rolled her eyes, "Yes. Yes it was." Then she continued to fold the shirt.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. I know you, Mom." Amu laughed. "You roll your eyes when you lie."

"Heh?" Her mom stopped again and looked at Amu again trying to hide back a smile, but failed.

Amu laughed again, "Don't worry, I won't tell Dad." Amu then turned around to continue watching the anime, but couldn't help but laugh at her mother's reaction.

* * *

><p>"It's almost you birthday Amu!" Amu was on the phone with Rima who was hanging out with Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Rikka discussing their plan for Amu's birthday. "Let's go the the firework festival together!"<p>

"But," Amu, still having what happened on the rooftop in her head, stated with a short pause," we might bump into that Ikuto guy."

"But you're going to bump into him sooner or later in your life you know, so c'mon!" Rima pointed out.

Amu looked at her calendar where she had a sticker on her birthday, which fell on a Saturday this year, and finally agreed, "Fine, I'll go."

* * *

><p>It was the day of Amu's birthday and Amu and her mom was in the kitchen helping Amu put on a yukata on it before she went to meet up with her friends to go to the firework festival together, or so she thought. Amu's yukata was white with pink sakuras on it and a pink obi.<p>

"Is it this way..." Midori wondered while trying to tie the obi to make it stay, "Or is it this way?"

"That's why I said it's okay if I didn't wear a yukata." Amu whined, waiting for her mom to finish putting the obi together, she didn't want to wear it in the first place too.

"Let me help you put it on." Midori pouted, still struggling to put the obi together. "If I don't do it once a year, I'll forgot how to."

Amu sighed then remainded quiet while her mom still tried to put the obi on her, finally getting it right when Amu's dad walked into the room, but kept quiet.

"But looking at you and your figure, you're becoming more and more feminine like."

"Will you stop with that Mom?" Amu blushed from her mother's compliment.

"What's wrong with that? I'm the one who gave birth to you!" Midori laughed at what she just said and Amu soon joined in on the laughter. Tsumugu was watching the happy sight going on until his phone started ringing, signaling him that someone was calling him and when he went to see who it was, he stepped outside to answer it.

Amu had just walked out of the house a couple of minutes after her dad, and stopped at her footsteps when she saw her dad on the phone.

"Are you serious about wanting us to lower the price even more?" Amu heard her dad asked the person on the other line. 'Must be something about work.' Amu thought. "We're making arrangements with you under the precept of nearing no profit."

"Your company is famous for it's high-tech and advanced technology, but could you just drop the price down a little more?" The man begged looking at the papers and the price labeled $97,325, 000. "Please consider my position in this too, Director."

"I'm even reconsidering re-mortaging my home already!" Tsumugu explained to the man. "Coming to this stage in life, I've been determined to do my best too." There was a momment of slience as the man on the other line talked. "I'm sorry. Please let us return to our discussion more vigorously. Yes." And then he hung up and turned around to see Amu. "Amu, are you going to see the fireworks?"

Amu nodded, "M-hm, with Rima and everyone."

"I see." Her dad nodded. "I'll walk you there then."

"It's okay dad, I'm fine." Amu said with a smile.

"It's okay to go on a date with your dad sometimes you know." Her dad joked.

Amu laughed, "I guess it's okay then." Then she walked down the steps to her dad and they walked to the festival together. "Let's go."

"Don't come home too late." Her dad stated as they were walking.

"I know. It's my birthday today too." Amu reminded her dad who had a short-term memory. "I'll wait until I get home to enjoy my cake."

"Uh, yeah." Her dad said, he had forgotten to get the cake. "I'm make sure to get everything perfect this year too. 15 candles."

"16." Amu corrected.

"16." He repeated and made a mental note to remember the number. Then the made a sudden stop as Amu walked in front of him.

"I'm fine here."

"Okay then. Be careful."

"I will. I'll see you when I get home." Amu waved to her dad and started walking to the cafe where Rima planned they would meet up. A couple minutes after Amu left, Tsumugu took off in a dash to the bakery to buy the cake and candles. On Amu's walk she spotted a store that was connected to a house on top labeled 'Tsukiyomi Motors'

'Tsukiyomi Ikuto...' Amu thought as she remembered when she saw him when she was planning to give Nagi the letter.

Becoming more and more curious, Amu walked closer to the shop to check it out. The building didn't really have a gate or door, just a wide open room with 3 walls so you can automaticly see the inside and when she looked inside she saw a girl with blonde hair in two ponytails working on a motorcycle, she was facing the motorcycle so her back was to Amu and didn't see her. Then she got up, walked around the motorcycle, now facing Amu and spotted Amu.

"What is it?" She asked, stopping what she was doing. "Are you Ikuto's new girl?"

Amu quickly shook her head a no and the girl hearing the response ignored her and continued to work on the motorcycle until a window from upstairs opened.

"Sis, your phone's ringing. It's Kukai." The voice called from the window.

"Kay!" The blonde stopped her work and left to go upstairs. Amu looked up to see who was calling the girl and there he was. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He also spotted Amu and they stared at each other for a momment until Amu broke the staring contest then quickly continued her way to the cafe while Ikuto watched as she ran off.

Finally Amu reached the cafe, entering inside however, she didn't spot Rima or any of her friends, just a couple of people, but she did see Tatsuya who was alone. Ignoring him, Amu went to sit at an empty table, having her back facing Tatsuya since she didn't want to have an awkward momment of staring like what had happen with her and Ikuto, and decided to wait for her friends. While waiting she didn't notice Tatsuya get up and move over to her table taking a seat in front of her.

"Yo."

And just then Amu's phone was ringing.

**_I'll eat you up (Your love, your love)_**

**_I'll eat you up (Your love, your love)_**

**_(Woah) I'll eat you up_**

**_(Woah) So yum yu-_**

"Rima? Where are you right now?" Amu asked, not replying to Tatsuya.

"Did you meet with Tatsuya yet?" Rima asked over the phone.

"Rima, what's going on? Did you set this up?" Amu whispered the last part hoping that Tatsuya didn't hear, but he did.

"Cough, Cough. Sorry, I've suddenly got the cold." Rima faked the coughs and replied in a sick tone.

"Mashiro Rima. Did you or did you not set this up?"

"It's your birthday present!" Rima replied in her normal voice again. "That quiet Tatsuya accepeted the plan right away. He totally has the hots for you Amu!"

"Rima!"

"The best way to forget things is to fall in love seriously so you can forgot the things that are annoying you and focus on love."

"Wait one momment -!" Amu yelled softy into the phone, but Rima hung up before she could continue talking. Amu slowly moved the phone away from her ear and closed it.

"Seems like I've caused you some trouble." Tatsuya said after a few seconds of quietness between the two after Amu's conversation with Rima.

"Thats not true." Amu said quietly and turned to face him slowly.

"I've been thinking that it's not really my business, but I heard you've been depressed lately." He said in a kind voice.

'Rima must have told him when she asked him to do this' Amu thought and so she decided to ask if she did. "Did Rima... say something to you?"

He looked away from her at first, then leaned in closer to whisper to her, "My first kiss was... my dad." Amu gave him a weird look. "It was robbed from me a week after I was born." Hearing what she had been told, Amu just started laughing her butt off, getting some stares from the people in the cafe.

"I thought you were a scary person before, but you're a really nice guy." Amu continued to laugh and Tatsuya joined in, laughing at what she had told him.

The sound of fireworks is what broke the momment between them. Amu turned to face the window with a smile she still had from the laughing and her smile grew bigger from the sight of fireworks. Tatsuya too had turned to face the fireworks and his smile grew as well from the sight.

"It's so pretty..." Amu said as she continued to watch the fireworks.

* * *

><p>Mr. Nikaidou, the bakery owner, had his door open so he could change the 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED' sign on and when he began to close the door, Tsumugu ran and pulled the door back open and walked inside making Mr. Nikaidou back up.<p>

"A birthday cake... please." Tsumugu had said when he had enough air in his lungs after the long run.

"Ahaha. Got it." Mr. Nikaidou agreed and patted his shoulder. Tsumugu had been coming to their bakery ever since they moved in town, so he was a known customer and friend of Mr. Nikaidou

"You know Mr. Hinamori, I thought you wern't coming this year to get Amu's cake." Mr. Nikaidou said as he was writing Amu's name on a sign while Tsumugu was looking at the other pasteries in the shop.

"I've been busy lately with work." Tsumugu replied as he picked up a BBQ pork bun and examined it. **( A/N: There really is a BBQ pork bun(: It's pretty good. )**

"You know Amu's name is quite difficult to write." Mr. Nikaidou said well concentrating on writting. "Why exactly did you pick Amu for her name?"

"I think it's a good name with cuteness and happiness in one." Tsumugu replied as he watched Mr. Nikaidou continue writting. "Hey there, don't loose focus and mess up."

"Yes, yes." Mr. Nikaidou laughed and finished up the sign.

Tsumugu had turned around to hear the sound of fireworks and went closer the the shop's window to see the fireworks. While watching he thought of Amu and wondered how she was doing on her so called get together with her friends.

Amu, too had also been watching the fireworks, but now outside as she was waiting to Tatsuya who said he was going to get something to eat.

Tatsuya then walked over carrying a box of yakisoba."Are you okay with yakisoba?"

Amu nodded as she accepted the box, "M-hm, thanks."

They took a seat on a bench in the middle of the festivals.

"Thank you for the food." Amu said, then dug right into the food. Tatsuya just watched her and Amu noticing, turned to face him. "What is it?"

"The corner of your mouth..."

"Eh?"

He then moved in closer to Amu and wiped of a piece of yakisoba off the corner of her mouth. Then there were sounds of faint footstops coming closer and closer. The owner of those footsteps, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, stopped right in front of them, knocked the yakisoba out of Amu's hands, then pulled Tatsuya up and punched him in the face, causing him to fall down. Amu screamed and stood up at the sudden arrival of Ikuto and his actions.

"She's mine." Ikuto said looking down at him then grabbing Amu's hand and walked away. "Let's go."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Amu yelled and tried to get out of his grasp, but couldn't.

"Hey, hang on!" Tatsuya yelled as they walked away. Once he got up, he went to search for them, but didn't find them.

Meanwhile Ikuto had dragged Amu to a nearby park, that was currently empy, where Amu finally broke away when he loosened his grip a bit. "Let me go!" He then turned to face her to see what she had to say. "Why did you do that? And why did you say I'm yours?"

Ikuto laughed. "Isn't it obivous? It's because I like you and you are mines." He then bent down to look at the flowers near them.

"Is it that much fun to tease me?" Amu asked in a serious, but it had a hint of sadness tone. "I mean you have a girlfriend."

"We broke up." He replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"Liar. I saw you two kissing. On the rooftops, wern't you?"

Ikuto then turned to face Amu who had on a sad and serious face on, more of seriousness though. "She wanted a good bye kiss."

Amu thought he was lying since it sounded stupid to get a goodbye kiss. "That's just stupid and weird. Who on earth gives good bye kisses for break ups. Beside, you guys have... have a couple keychain..." Amu slowly said the last part.

Hearing this, Ikuto turned to his right pocket which has his phone in it and the teddybear keychain hanging from it. "It matches your girlfriend, doesn't it?" Amu asked even though she knew it did. "Broke up huh? What a big lie."

Ikuto then stood up and took out his phone to show her. "I still have this on because every time I see it, it reminds me of the memories of you and me have." Amu looked away, trying to figure out what he was talking about while he walked closer to her. "Think back carefully..." He then lifted his phone up so she could see the teddybear keychain clearly and she noticed there was a seam on the left arm. "... about this seam." And that's when it her. "It was a month after we started high school.

-Flashback

_Amu was in the school's library reading a book that had different types of skies in it and the last page was a pop-up page with a decorated window frame, and labeled at the bottom, 'Please take a look at your sky'. Amu then walked over to the window and lifted the book up to take a look at the sky throught the frame in the book. Amu smiled at the view of the sky through the frame and then she heard the sound of a phone ringing. _

**_Could you be My Brown Eyed Girl?_**

**_Baby your a stunna'_**

**_Saw you from my humma'_**

**_You can have my numba'_**

**_Brown Eyed Girl_**

**_Hotter then the summa'_**

**_around you i get dumber_**

**_I can be your one_**

**_Brown Eyed Girl_**

_Amu placed the book on the table that was near her and went to find where the sound was coming from. Row by row, Amu checked until she reached the third row in the area, where she phone a black phone ringing on the ground. She then bent down to pick it up, then stood back up and slowly answered the phone._

_"Hello?" She asked in a soft tone._

_"Who's this?" The voice on the other line asked. It was a male voice._

_"Hinamori Amu..."_

_"Where are you right now?"_

_"The school's library on the second floor, east building."_

_"Oh. That's my cell you got right there. Wait right there so I can get it."_

_"Okay. Wait! I have to go soon!"_

_"Hmm... Then find a spot that's not very noticeable and leave it there for me to get." The voice told her._

_"Not very noticeable?" Amu wondered where should she put it._

_"I dunno, put it with your favorite book or something."_

_"Oh, okay then. It'll be in the second row, fourth self."_

_"Kay, thanks." And then the voice hung up._

_Amu then slowly closed the phone and noticed the cute keychain, it was a little teddy bear. She carefully examined it and noticed that the left arm was slowly falling off. Amu then decided to fix it. She took out her sewing kit and carefully put it back together. Meanwhile the owner of the voice, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was running towards the library when he noticed Amu through the window and saw she was sowing the left arm of the teddy bear back on with blue string. He then realized that it was his teddy bear keychain she was sowing back on and so he continued to watch her fix it. Amu then suddenly pricked herself with the needle, seeing this cause Ikuto to flinch and head towards openning the door, but stopped when he saw Amu suck the blood away that was coming out of her finger and continue focusing fixing the teddybear._

_"Done." Amu smiled and then grab the phone and book she was originally reading, and headed towards the second row. Ikuto slowy and carefully opened the door to see what she was doing and hoped that she didn't see or hear him enter. Amu placed the book on the fourth shelf and the phone next to it. "May you safely return to your owner." Amu smiled as she patted the teddybear._

-Flashback End

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and place his phone in her hand. "Do you remember now?" Amu looked at the keychain still trying to take in the information being told to her as well as the memory. "You know your stitching is really awful?" Ikuto then laughed, "But, I was really happy and after that I constantly had you on my mind." Ikuto then turned to the flower, bent down and picked a handful out then turned back to Amu and handed her the flowers that had dirt on the end. "Your birthday present."

Amu just stared at him trying to figure out what to say. "I feel sorry for it." She finally spitted out. Ikuto looked at her in confusion from what she had said. "The flower..." Amu continued and slowly looked away, "I feel sorry for it."

Ikuto finally understanding what she meant, slowly lowered the flower away from her. "Sorry..." He then smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't be angry, kay?"

"Stop it!" Amu yelled as she pushed him away and looked away. "If you really like me, it won't be possible for you to do this. You wouldn't be kissing me either. I've always..." Amu then started to cry and tears fell down from her eyes, "been full of excitement... about falling in love in a wonderful way once I enter high school. Two people slowly getting to know each other... always thinking about each other. Then the first date... walking side by side at the same pace...telling each other what we like and don't like...and also holding hands for the first time. A kiss... should only... should only be after the relationship has progressed further. I've always thought... that I will cherish my first kiss!" Amu raised her right arm to slowly wipe away some of the tears, but more and more kept on falling as she finished talking.

"Why are you crying about something so stupid like that?" Amu slowly turned her head to face him with shock from his words. "Who's gonna go through all that trouble just for you?"

Amu walked over to him and handed him his phone back. "It's the worst. The worst birthday ever." Amu then started to ran away, but stopped when Ikuto said her name.

"Amu. The yukata really suits you." Amu just continued running when he finished talking. 'Why would he end a conversation with that? That's... That's just stupid!' She thought as she kept running.

* * *

><p>Amu finally got home and when she opened the door her family was in the kitchen waiting for her to celebrate her birthday, but instead Amu ignored them and went straight to her room in a rush.<p>

"Huh?" Her dad said in a confused voice and look. "What's with Amu?"

As he got out of his chair, Midori grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"What?" Her Tsumugu asked as he was pulled to sit back down.

Midori looked towards Ami. "Ami, please?"

"Got it." And Ami got out from her chair then headed towards Amu's room.

"This is a first from her." Midori said after Ami left the table. "I wondered if something happened at the festival."

* * *

><p>Amu who was still in her yukata, hugging her knees to her chest, was sitting on her bed leaning against the wall, crying still, but not as much, when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Amu, I'm coming in." It was Ami's voice and she entered the room. "What happened?" Ami asked as she walked over to take a seat next to Amu on her bed. "Amu?"

"A really awful guy told me he liked me today." Amu finally said.

"Really awful?" Ami asked.

"I don't know how to explain how awful he is, but he just feels like a sloppy hoodlum."

"I see, but Amu. How are you able to tell he's awful if you barely know him? Did you take the time to get to know him even?" Amu shook her head and recieved a sigh from her. "Don't judge him then. He was the first person to tell you he likes you, isn't he?"

"He is..." Amu answered slowly.

"Then you should be grateful for his feelings to you." Ami smiled.

_Ikuto was the first person to tell me he likes me._

* * *

><p>The door to Amu's room opened as Amu, who had changed out of her yukata, and Ami entered the kitchen.<p>

"Welcome home." Midori smiled, glad to know everything is better with Amu.

"I'm home." Amu said as she took a seat and smiled. Tsumugu frozen in shock for a momment that everything was better so quick, but return to reality as Midori suggested that they started.

"Ah, yes. Let's start." Tsumugu agreed. "Light the candles."

As they lit the candles, they were singing _Happy Birthday _for Amu.

_Ikuto, brought me the first of anything and everything._

* * *

><p>As Amu entered her room, admiring the little stuffed animal her sister got her, she noticed that her phone was blinking on her table. She placed her presents down and opened her phone to see what it was. It was a text from Tatsuya.<p>

'_Are you okay?' _

_This summer..._

Amu then replied to he text,

'_I'm okay. I went home quickly after. That Ikuto is really annoying.'_

After it sent, Amu closed her phone and thought about the things that happened tonight, the good and the bad, but mainly Ikuto.

_I couldn't get Ikuto out of my mind._

* * *

><p>Amu, holding her bike, was walking up a hill road heading back home from her bike ride.<p>

"It's sooo hot!" Amu complained to herself outloud.

As the almost reached the top of the hill, she say someone riding the bike past by, but Amu spotted blue hair. 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto...' She wondered if that was him riding his bike. Amu then quickly went up hill, then slowly followed what he was up to. She eneded up following him back to the park and at the spot were they had talked the day of her birthday. Ikuto had gotten off his bike and walked over to a patch of flowers, the patch where he had grabbed a handful of flowers for Amu. The flower he had grabbed was planted back in the patch and Ikuto was slowly dumping something near it. It was fertilizer. While doing this Ikuto had a smile on his face and Amu was in shock watching him, but ended up smiling.

* * *

><p>It was the start of school again and Amu was walking to school when she was greeted by her friends, Nadehsiko, Yaya, and Rikka, but no Rima.<p>

"Morning Amu!" Nadeshiko and Rikka had said once they walked up to Amu.

"Amu-chi! Morning!" Yaya said as she jumped up and down.

"Morning!" Amu replied.

"Morning!" A voice came from behind them and as they turned around they spotted that Rima was the voice from behind.

"Morning Rima-tan!" Yaya said as they all linked arms and continued walking to school.

"Hey, Rima." Amu said as she unlinked arms with Rima to look at her closely.

"Hm?" Rima wondered what was wrong.

"Your make-up looks really weird." Amu explained.

"Eh?" Rima gasped.

"What, really? Let me see." Rikka said as everybody else stopped to gather around Rima to take a look.

"Hey, hey, hey! What in the world are you talking about! Make-up is make-up! I'm going to make Nagi fall for me even more with this!" Rima yelled as she continued walking.

"But Rima, your fake eyelashes is falling off." Nadeshiko explained.

"Eh!" Rima screamed and turned around. "Fix it please!"

"Here let me fix it. Close your eyes." Nadeshiko said and Rima obeyed. Nadeshiko then looked to eveyrone else and pointed to walk away leaving Rima there looking stupid. Everyone then slowly and quietly walked away laughing to themself.

"Are you done yet?" Rima asked, but they had already left.

* * *

><p>It was break and Amu was in the school's library on the second floor, east building, reading the same book about skies. As she was reading she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and when she looked up she spotted Ikuto walking to her.<p>

"Yo, Amu, it's been awhile." He said with a bright smile as he ruffled her hair.

"What the!" Amu reacted from the action.

He kept on ruffling her hair and when they met eye contact, Amu just looked away and Ikuto slowly stopped ruffling her hair. Amu, glad he stopped, fixed her hair back in place.

"What's with the face?" Ikuto asked. "Can't I even say hello?"

Amu didn't respond, but looked down at the table. Sighing, Ikuto took out his phone and moved so Amu could see what he was doing. He went to his contacts and deleted the contact labeled 'Lulu'. "There. Can you trust me now?" He turned to face Amu.

Amu just closed the book she was reading and said, "It's not going to work with us after all. You and I ... live in two different worlds."

Ikuto slowly backed away and looked away from her. "But ..." Amu looked up to face him facing away from her, " thank you ..." He then turned to face her, still looking at him, stunned from her thanking him and wondering why she was thanking him. "For liking me ... Thank you." Amu finally finished.

Amu then grabbed her book and walked off leaving Ikuto there in shock, watching her walk away.

As Amu exited the library, their was a pair of light navy blue eyes watching her. The owner of those eyes, Lulu, sighed and moved her bangs to get a better look at Amu through the window from the south building.

* * *

><p>"The height becomes the square root of 4." The teacher explained in the math lesson. "And you can also now work out the sine of the angle. Then ..."<p>

Amu was barely taking any notes or paying attention to the lesson, drew in her notebook. She drew a face that resembled Ikuto smiling. Amu then looked up from her drawing and wondered.

"He can smile like that too?" She asked herself remebering his smile during the library and when he was putting fertilizer in the patch of flowers. She then looked up more to see a pair of eyes looking at her. Tatsuya. Amu quickly looked away and covered her drawing, even though he couldn't see since he was in the fron of the class and she was three rows behind.

* * *

><p>"I've started going out with Nagi!" Rima squealed with joy over the phone. Amu was drying her hair with a towel since she just took a shower and was on the phone with Rima.<p>

"I'm glad for you Rima." Amu said as she stopped drying her hair with the towel for a momment.

"It's you turn next Amu. Why don't you consider going out with Tatsuya?" Rima suggested.

"Yeah..." Amu said in a small voice.

"Eh?"

"I'll consider."

* * *

><p>"If you use formula A here..." It was a math lesson again, but this time Amu was paying attention and taking down notes. Then Amu suddenly remembered the conversation she had with Rima about Tatsuya. Amu looked up from her notes and looked at Tatsuya who was looking out the window, ignoring the lesson. Amu sighed and looked away. She took out her eraser and erasered the drawing she drew of Ikuto yesterday. Right when she finished erasering the drawing there was a sudden sound of the door openning. Amu looked up to see what was going on and saw Ikuto in the doorway, now making his way inside the class, straight to Amu.<p>

"Wait one momment young man! What do you think you're doing!" The teacher yelled at him, causing him to stop.

"I'm borrowing Hinamori Amu for a momment." He replied.

"Eh?" Amu looked at him. He continued making his way towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat. "Hey, wait ..." Amu tried to stop him, but he made his way out of the classroom dragging her along.

"Wait! Wait! Stop right there!" The teacher tried to stop him when he exited.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Amu finally asked after the silence between them. They were on Ikuto's bike, Ikuto was in the front and Amu was in the back. Ikuto was taking her somewhere, but Amu didn't know where. "Why won't you ever consider how people feel?"<p>

"Right! I'm gonna start flying!" Ikuto ignored her question. "Hold on tight." Ikuto grabbed one of Amu's arm and placed it around his waist. Amu just removed her hand from his waist, not wanting to hold onto him and held onto the bike for balance.

"Where are we going?"

"Eh? What?" Ikuto asked not being able to hear her.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked a bit louder.

Ikuto laughed. "It's a secret!"

After awhile they stopped on a bridge where there was a river below and a medow.

"We have arrived." Ikuto annouced as Amu got off and he placed the bike down. "Amu," Amu automanicly turned around when she heard someone called her. "I've found the coolest birthday present for you. This time I'm sure it's going to make you happy." He then started walking and shortly after, Amu followed him.

Once they where in they high part of the meadow, there was quite a big gap between Ikuto and Amu and Amu kept on running tomake the gap smaller, but Ikuto was walking to fast. Ikuto realizing and remember what Amu had said during their talk about how a first date should be, 'walking side by side at the same pace', he stopped so Amu could catch up. Amu too had stopped when she saw Ikuto stopped, wondering if there was something wrong, but soon continued walking and stopped right next to him. Once she was next to him, Ikuto continued walking, but slowly so Amu could follow him without a big gap in between. They then reached the stairs that led to the lower part of the meadow, they walked down each step in the same pace.

_Ikuto ... that was the first time I fell in place with me. Our shadows lined up on the ground. Just like we were snuggling together ..._

Once they reached the end to the stairs and in the bottom of the meadow, Amu looked around to see the meadow was more beautiful from when she saw it from the top.

_Just like a predicition in the future ..._

They stopped in front of the river, Ikuto looked up and made a box with his fingers as Amu was still looking around. He then nudged Amu so she was seeing what he was seeing.

"Have a look." Ikuto said as he looked at the view through the box he made with his fingers. Amu then also looked through the box from his fingers and saw a beautiful part of the afternoon sky. "This is my present to you." A small smile grew on Amu's face. "Hey, why do you like the sky so much?"

"Do I need a reason to like something?" Amu replied. Ikuto then looked at her with a befuddled look. "I've alway thought that you don't need a reason to like something." Amu explained and Ikuto slowly lowered his hands down and then smiled.

"Amu, you said before ... 'Slowly getting to know each other' ... 'Walking side by side at the same pace' ...'Telling eacher other what we like' ... I know what you like, Amu. So, it's my turn to tell you what I like which is why I brought you here. This is my favorite spot. The stream ... is my favorite place." Ikuto the made another box with his hands, but this time to view the stream. "That's because, it's always coursing forth endlessy ... ever unrelenting ..."

"You're ... just like the stream." Amu stated. Ikuto turned his head to face her's who was looking at the stream. "Like they look like they're cuddling ... What we like best ... is cuddling."

Ikuto then moved his hand against Amu's. The sudden action startled Amu, but stayed still. This caused Ikuto to look a bit depressed, so he looked away. Amu on the other hand was actually thinking when she suddenly grabbed his hands so they were holding hands. Ikuto slowly turned his head back to face Amu's who was looking back at him with a smile. He too smiled back.

_I've begun to change. No... it was surely painted by the colors of Ikuto._

_I saw the never-changing sky in a completely different light. Only because we were grazing up at it together... the skies have become infinitely more beautiful._

Ikuto then dragged Amu into the river causing Amu to scream from the sudden pull and coldness of the water. Ikuto then started to splash Amu and Amu slowly started to splash back, but mainly tried to dodge Ikuto's splashes.

_Hey Ikuto... even though you are no longer by my side, up until now, I'm still in love with the sky._

* * *

><p><strong>Vickie: <strong>Oh boy, I'm done! Yay! Well I hope you Read n' Review(: Also Should I start posting previews of the next Chapter? Well anyways, I shall see you next time! Ciao Ciao!

**/Edit/ January 2, 2012: **Haha, I noticed some errors, so I stopped working on chapter two and fixed the errors in this chapter as well as adding in some things to make it a bit less OC-ess. Anyways, please review and hope you have a great Thanksgiving!

Song Used for Ringtones, which will change every chaptere, haha:

Amu's- Eat You Up by BoA

Ikuto's-Brown Eyed Girl by Royalty


End file.
